


[PODFIC] Nisraea - spqr

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Public Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Jaskier's seventeen when he pulls the Witcher from the fire.He has no idea, at the time, that it's a magical fire.Length: 25:33 minutes
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	[PODFIC] Nisraea - spqr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nisraea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472935) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



> I'm _so_ excited to post this podfic!! I've had it on my list to podfic for months, and after I finished my thesis last month I decided it had to be one of the first few I recorded. I've been working on editing my backlog of recorded podfic, but one needs a sparkly new idea every now and then, and this was just a treat!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to spqr for permission, and for adding a lovely blanket permission to their profile <3
> 
> Enjoy!

**Length** : 25:33 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/xO4WXJDL#L2W8ot7UMruESlnXBJgLuTyDMrfAKtknE0vrD9hvpgI) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lCshw8qNVLAmpr27CJXXKxIJYYsWi4Lv/view?usp=sharing).

 **Sound effect** : [Youtube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsOUv9EzKsg&ab_channel=RelaxingWhiteNoise): "Campfire & River Night Ambience 10 Hours | Nature White Noise for Sleep, Studying or Relaxation".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
